Starlight
by darkangel29
Summary: When Luchia was just 13 her castle was attacked and she was captured by Gaito. Now 3 years later Gaito is forcing Luchia to go on land and pretend to have escaped him so that she could win the trust of 2 mermaid princesses and take their pearls! M later
1. My Life?

**Disclaimer: **Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch doesn't belong to me; I'm not making money from this… and blah blah blah

**AN: **okay so bear with me this is my first story and it has been a while since I last saw Mermaid Melody. So if I get any of the names wrong please do not hesitate to tell me ~_^

**Chapter 1: My Life?**

All was peaceful and quite on the floor of the Pacific Ocean. The only creature to break the calm was a slow moving giant sea turtle with a castle nestled securely on it's back. What stood out about this castle was not the fact that it was situated on the back of the turtle, but it's dark ominous glow that promised something evil lurked inside.

Inside the castle it seemed to be abandoned. The only sound to be heard in its dark halls was the rhythmic clicking of heels hitting marble. Lucia, princess of the Northern Pacific Ocean walked calmly through the dark and desolate halls. Her face unreadable, and her eyes cold and emotionless. She walked without faltering or breaking her rhythm, for she had traveled these halls many times before and knew her way quite well through the labyrinth of passageways, both hidden and not.

As she traversed these halls she was assaulted by memories of long ago, of happier time, in a happier place. The princess once lived in the grand castle of the northern pacific kingdom, happy but restless. It was because of this restlessness that she ended up here.

Lucia paused in her walk as she had a flashback of that horrible day.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was a happy day, it was her 13th birthday, and it was her long awaited Mermaid Ceremony, the day she became an adult! Luchia could barely sit still she was so excited, because now she would be able to visit the surface and observe the humans._

'Maybe I'll even be able to find Kaito again.' _The thought made Lucia blush as she remembered the little boy she met on the cruise ship seven years ago._

"_Princess if you don't stop moving we might ruin your dress!" one of luchia's handmaids exclaimed._

"_I'm sor…"_

_Lucia never was able to finish her apology for at that very moment the whole castle began to shake. _

"_Intruder, intruder! It's Gaito!" Yelled a guard from out in the main hall._

"_Princess we must go!" The other maid said fear and panic clear in her voice. "He will be after you and we cannot let him get you!"_

"_Wait! Wait!" Lucia protested but it was no use the maids had grabbed a hold of her and were dragging her off into the open sea._

"_We must hurry and get away from here quickly!" The first maid gushed clearly frightened._

_No matter how hard they swam it wouldn't have mattered for Gaito had meant for the breach in the castle to be merely a diversion while he watched and waited at a distance. Spying his prey being dragged off, Gaito smirked and ordered his giant fish to swim after the three fleeing mermaids. _

_Wanting only to please his master the fish swam as fast as he could at the mermaids. When he reached them he slammed into them headfirst._

"_Ahh!" Lucia was suddenly hit painfully on her back, with what felt like a boulder, effectively sending her maids meters away to slowly sink as they were both knocked unconscious. Lucia was barely able to keep herself from falling into the darkness as well, but the sight of a giant fish with equally giant teeth and a man sitting on his head was enough to wake her up._

"_Who are you? What do you want? And why did you attack me?" Lucia yelled in a demanding tone. This guy had really pissed her off. Not only did he have the audacity to attack her castle, but attack it on her birthday!_

_The man just smirked before swimming down to float a couple feet in front of her. "Hello Lucia, I am Gaito and I attacked your castle so I could capture you."_

_Lucia couldn't hold in her gasp as this Gaito man told her this. _

"_Yes, but now that I see you I am intrigued. So I will make you a deal, I will stop my attack on your home and spare your people, if you promise you will come with me and become my little pet and help me to collect the other mermaid princess."_

_**End Flashback:**_

Lucia sighed as she continued on her way down the hall. What else could she have done but join Gaito and save her people? He would have just trapped her in one of his tubes with the other princesses and she would have been unable to do anything.

Lucia was brought out of her musings as she reached her destination: the personal room of Gaito. Before she even moved to knock a silky voice called from within, "Come in my little pet."

**A/N: **So how was that for a first chapter? ^_^ I feel happy with it! Now this is very

**IMPORTANT!** I'm going to leave what happens next to you, I can take this story either way. Should I make Lucia Gaito's unwilling(in a sense) lover or not? Again I can take it either way, and if I do write a lemon between these two it will be in a chapter all it's own with no plot advance except for the knowledge that Lucia isn't 'innocent'.

Well goodbye for now I got to go running with my chubby little jack rustle Milo.


	2. The Mission

**Disclaimer: **Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch doesn't belong to me; I'm not making money from this… and blah blah blah

**Important! **Okay so I decided to not write the lemon in this story, but if any one wants to read one I'm gonna write a one shot after I write this. I realized after I wrote the last chapter I forgot to explain something, even though they are under water Lucia is in her human disguise because Gaito likes her legs better then tail in situations like in this chapter. Oh and there will be LEMONS… eventually, and because of this everyone is at least 16, because come on 13 is a little young to be having sex.

_**Recap:**_

_Before she even moved to knock a silky voice called from within, "Come in my little pet."_

_**End Recap**_

Chapter 2: The Mission

Lucia took a deep, steady breath before twisting the brass handle and opening the door. Inside it was just as dark as the hall but not as cold. The source of the warmth came from a large steaming pool of water in one corner of the room. The rest of the room was decorated almost like a living room, with large plush couches and chairs. On one of said couches was a lone figure with silver, almost white, hair, purple eyes, and two cups of blood red whine in his hands.

"Come here love, relax, and have a drink with me." The figure said holding out one glass to her.

Lucia was no fool though, she knew exactly why Gaito had called her here; he found another mermaid. With blank eyes Lucia went over and sat on the couch leaning against the armrest, leaving one leg on the floor so Gaito could lean against her like she knew he loved to do. Gaito didn't disappoint her, as soon as she was still Gaito handed Lucia a glass and leaned his back against her chest, his head resting comfortably against her generous breasts.

"Now pet, for the reason I called you here," Lucia had to refrain from rolling her eyes at how predictable he was. "My resources tell me that there are at least two pearls in a town near the ocean in Japan. You will go there, befriend the princesses and lead them to me when the time is right."

"Yes Gaito-kun."

"Very good pet. To sweeten the deal I will send Yuri, Eriru, and Izuru to 'attack' you and the other mermaids."

_Great_, Lucia thought, _just what those bimbos need, a reason to attack me without getting their 'dearest Gaito-sama' pissed._ "When should I leave?" Lucia's voice was bland as she tried to not think about the hurt and betrayal she was going to cause to these innocent mermaid princesses.

"As soon as you are ready, of course pet."

"Very well Gaito-kun" Lucia said as she gently pushed Gaito away so she could get up.

Lucia ignored the hateful glares directed her way as she closed the door to Gaito's personal chambers. She could feel they only intensified as she continued down the hall to her room to pack and collect some money. She had a feeling this was going to be a long mission.

"I can't believe that bitch!" Izuru steamed as she watched Lucia walk down the hall like she was the only one around.

"I know stealing _my_ Gaito-sama's attention!" Eriru huffed indignantly.

"_Your_ Gaito-sama!" Yuri and Izuru demanded angrily.

There was a brief staring match before they started another catfight. Lucia sighed from were she stopped at the corner. _Fools_.

The sun was bright in Lucia's eyes as she looked at what was to be her new home. It was a fancy apartment complex, but that was to be expected for the price she paid. Her room had a bedroom, bathroom, and a living room that ran into the kitchen. Luckily she managed to get an apartment already furnished, for she had nothing to put in it.

With one last glance at her new home, Lucia continued on her way to her new school. Gaito's 'resources', aka Yuri, Izuru, and Eriru, had said that at least two mermaid princesses went to this high school. Fortunately for Lucia those two were in the same class as her.

Lucia couldn't help the shudder that raced up her spine as a feeling of foreboding suddenly came over her when the high school and all of its students came into view.

**A.N.** Again I'm so sorry for the long wait! But my mom and sister promised to come over

and help with the baby and allow my hubby and me to get some sleep and time to ourselves. So I will definitely try and update much faster. I know this chapter wasn't that long and wasn't that exciting but next time Lucia might have a run-in with Kaito! I don't know yet so I guess we'll just have to find out together ne? Again if I get anything wrong please do not hesitate to tell me.


	3. School

**Disclaimer:** I am not creative enough to create anything like Mermaid Melody, so of course I don't own it.

**A.N.** I have a question is the green mermaid princess Lina or Rina? And on that not is it Luchia or Lucia? And it is up to whether you want me to call the dark prince Gaito or Gakuto. Gaito is his anime name and Gakuto is his original manga name. Please let me know what you prefer. Until then I will call them Lina, Luchia, and Gaito.

_**Recap:**_

Lucia couldn't help the shudder that raced up her spine as a feeling of foreboding suddenly came over her when the high school and all of its students came into view.

Chapter 3: School

Lucia knew she should have gone right at the hall, but no she decided to go left instead.

Lucia sighed in annoyance and agitation when she realized she was lost and would have to back track. _' Why is the stupid office so hard to find!' _Again Lucia sighed, it seemed she'd been doing that a lot lately. The last bell signaling homeroom had begun rang almost ten minutes ago, and by now the halls were completely deserted. She was just about to give up all hope when a girl with startlingly blue hair walked around the nearest corner.

"Hey, excuse me, can you tell me were the office is?" Lucia asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, I was just headed there myself." The girl replied merrily. "I'm Hōshō Hanon. But you can call me Hanon."

"My name is Nanami Lucia."

"You're new here huh Lucia?" Hanon asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes." Lucia said with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Don't feel too bad about getting lost, I'm sure if we weren't given maps none of the students would be able to find their way around!"

There was a good deal of laughter in Hanon's voice and Lucia made it a point to remember Hanon's happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Well here we are, the office!" Hanon's exclamation broke through Lucia's thoughts.

Lucia was embarrassed to discover that the office was actually to the immediate right of the front doors. Regardless Lucia and Hanon entered and Hanon was told to wait while Lucia was given her schedule and a map from the woman at the front desk.

"Which class are you in?" Hanon asked excitedly.

"Um…" Lucia quickly scanned her schedule to find the needed information, "2-E*"

"No way!" Hanon exclaimed jumping up excitedly and making Lucia take a step back with a sweat-drop. "That's my class! This is great now I can introduce you to Rina and Kaito and…"

Lucia just smiled and nodded while zoning Hanon's eager speech out.

Eventually the lady at the front desk grew tired of the ranting of the teenager and called out to her. "Hanon, since you seem to be familiar with Nanami-san and you two have the same class will you take her back with you when you are finished?"

"Oh. Of course Tashi-sama!" Hanon said with a large smile.

Much to Lucia's relief Hanon was called to see her counselor. It wasn't that Lucia didn't like the girl; it was just that it had been a stressful morning and Lucia had a lot to think about.

Lucia was still getting used to being on her own for an extended time in over three years. It was frighteningly exhilarating to no longer be at Gaito's beck and call, at least not immediately. With that sudden realization Lucia became excited and could no longer sit still. So she stood up from her seat and turned to Tashi-sama, "Tashi-sama?

Will you please tell Hōshō-san that I'll be out in the hall? I need a little air."

"Yes, of course Nanami-san."

"Arigatou." Lucia said with a slight bow to Tashi-sama. As soon as she was outside she began to pace up and down the hall.

Since Lucia was concentrating on her sort of freedom she failed to notice a boy walk in the front door, late. The boy however certainly didn't miss her, especially when she ran right into him.

Lucia was so lost in her thinking of the things she could do without Gaito being around when she bumped into a very masculine chest. When she looked up her heart nearly stopped at the face that was looking down at her.

"Gaito!" Lucia exclaimed horrified, thinking that somehow Gaito had heard her thoughts and was coming to reprimand her.

"Yeah, that's my name but it's pronounced _K_aito with a 'ka' not 'ga'. How did you know my name?" The boy asked with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow.

Lucia relaxed and let out a sigh of relief as she realized that the guy in front of her

wasn't actually Gaito. As Lucia's heart began to return to normal she took in the sight of the boy in front of her. His resemblance to Gaito was amazing, if the two were to stand side by side and the only light shining behind them, then it would be virtually impossible to tell the difference between the two. Yet in clear daylight there were some very obvious differences between the two. Were as Gaito's hair was a silvery white and his eyes were a cold purple, this boy, Kaito apparently, had vibrant reddish orange hair and his eyes were molten amber.

"So I take it you're a fan ne?" Kaito asked with a smug smirk

"Fan? Fan of what?" Lucia asked confused, thinking she must have missed him saying something while she was comparing him to Gaito.

"Uh… me of course!"

Lucia's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out if the boy in front of her was serious or not. "And what is it you do exactly?" was what Lucia wanted to say but what came out was, "And what is… Is that a pearl?" Lucia had just noticed the pink pearl sitting in a glass vial around Kaito's neck.

"Uh…yeah…" Kaito was a little freaked out by the intensity of the girl's stare. "If you want to see what I do come to the beach today at 4." Kaito called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Lucia barely noted that Kaito had told her to come to the beach; she was busy thinking about that little boy and Kaito. _'It couldn't be…could it?'_ She was interrupted from her thoughts however when Hanon came out of the office, humming with a very large smile on her pretty face.

"Ready Lucia?"

"I guess…" Lucia said a little dazedly still contemplating Kaito. She was so lost in her thoughts she completely missed everything Hanon was saying to her. When Hanon came to an abrupt halt however Lucia was pulled from her thoughts.

"Well here we are class 2-E!" Hanon said happily as she opened the door.

* I don't know what class Lucia and Hanon and all them are actually in, though I suppose it doesn't really matter since they are older in my fic. I'm making Rina, Lucia, Hanon, and Kaito all 16 so they are in the second year of high school in Japan. In America they would be in their third year. So their class is 2-E because they are in their second year, and I just decided to put them in classroom E.


	4. First Day

**Disclaimer: **Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch doesn't belong to me; I'm not making money from this… and blah blah blah

**A/N:** OMG! I am so sorry! I completely forgot about this story until I found it the other day when I was cleaning my room. I went through the other chapters and realized how poorly written they were. I edited the first three chapters and now here is the fourth, again sorry for the really long wait.

**Recap:** "Well here we are class 2-E!" Hanon said happily as she opened the door.

**Chapter 4: **The First Day

When Hanon and Lucia entered the classroom the teacher had just finished taking roll. "Ah, welcome back Hōshō-san. I see you brought our new student, Nanami Lucia"

"Hai Tarō-chan." Hanon said a little dreamily. After a quick bow Hanon rushed to her seat, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Welcome to class 2-E Nanami-san!" Tarō said cheerfully. He marked something on his clipboard, the roll sheet Lucia presumed, then pointed her in the direction of her seat.

As Lucia was making her way to her desk she noticed that two seats behind and one seat to the right of hers sat Kaito. _Great. This should be interesting._

For the most part the things that Tarō-sensei was teaching Lucia already knew*. In Gaito's castle if Lucia wanted to be alone she would have to spend her time in the library. Gaito wasn't very interested in his collection of books, he just cared that he owned a vast collection. The dark lovers, as they liked to be called, were only interested in being around their dearest Gaito. So the safest place for Lucia to be alone was in the library. Gaito had no problem with walking into her bedroom unannounced and there have been instances when one or more of the dark lovers would come crashing through her doors issuing a challenge or making a demand of her. The dark lovers quickly learned that disturbing Lucia was a big mistake, as they would often be thrown out and later reprimanded by Gaito. As an outcome of spending so much time in the library Lucia was already fluent in English, as well as a few other languages. So Lucia found herself zoning out and thinking of her mission during most of her classes.

Lucia was startled from her thoughts by the bell that signaled that school was over. As she was getting her things back into her bag Hanon came up to her desk with another girl. This girl looked more like a woman then a teenager, she was tall, her face and body all sleek curves and angels, her baby fat long gone, and hair that fell down her back in a shimmering green waterfall. All in all she was a very beautiful woman.

"Hey Lucia-chan! This is Tōin Rina, Rina-chan this is Nanami Lucia!" Hanon introduced leaning over Lucia's desk.

"Hey." Was all that Rina said

Lucia, however, didn't hear her. As Hanon leaned over the desk a pendant fell forward from a chain around her neck and caught Lucia's attention. As she stared at the necklace with recognition and realization Lucia realized that Hanon was a mermaid princess! When Lucia looked over at Rina she realized that Rina had a pearl pendant around her neck as well.

So these were two of the remaining mermaid princesses she was supposed to bring to Gaito. Hanon would be easily tricked into going with Lucia to Gaito's castle, or at least to where she could be ambushed. This Tōin Rina however would be different. Lucia could see it in Rina's eyes, they watched her in a suspicious and cold manor.

"Lucia?…Lucia…LUCHIA!"

"Huh? What?" Lucia was startled from her staring match with Rina.

"Where do you live?" Hanon asked exasperatedly.

"Oh! Well I live on my own, so I am staying at a hotel for now. I believe it is called 'Hotel Peach Parfait'."

"Really?" Hanon asked leaning closer to Lucia. "Is it owned by a fortune teller named Madame Taki?"

"Yes…" Lucia said a little hesitantly, wondering were this was going.

"I live there too!" Hanon was practically vibrating she was so getting so excited.

"Really?" Lucia asked getting excited too, believing her quest was getting easier and easier.

All the way to the hotel Hanon was practically walking on air. She was so happy she couldn't stop talking for the life of her.

"Oh this is so exciting! We're practically roommates Lucia-chan!" Hanon gushed for the hundredth time.

While Hanon began to list all of the things that she and Lucia could do Lucia was concentrating on Rina. While it was clear that she was a good friend of the peppy Hanon they could not be more different. While Hanon was happy and bouncy, Rina was calm and collected almost to the point that she could be considered cold and uncaring. Rina stared straight in front of her, only talking when asked a question by Hanon or Lucia. Lucia knew that gaining this mermaid's trust was going to take some effort.

"Lucia, do you want to go to the beach with me and Rina-chan? There is this surfing contest going on. We can go and check out all the cute boys!" Hanon gave Lucia a playful wink.

'_If you want to see what I do_ _come to the beach today at 4.'_ Lucia recalled that boys last words to her. "I'd love to."

**A/N:** * I know that Tarō teaches music, but I decided to make him their home room and English teacher as well. He still teaches music, just now he teaches English as well. ^_^

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ja ne


	5. The Beach, and Izuru Attacks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this story.

**Recap:** '_If you want to see what I do_ _come to the beach today at 4.'_ Lucia recalled that boys last words to her. "I'd love to."

**Chapter 5: **The Beach and Izul attacks

After a quick clean up and a wardrobe change Lucia, Hanon, and Rina headed out to the beach. While Hanon was busy talking about all the handsome men that would be there with Rina, Lucia was wondering about Kaito and if he could be the boy she had given her pearl to. It seemed like everything was happening so quickly for Lucia, almost too quickly. First she met the boy who could have her pearl, and then she learns that she is practically living with two of the remaining mermaids that Gaito had sent her after. Lucia didn't think she could take much more excitement before she exploded.

As soon as they reached the beach the three girls were surrounded by boys.

"Hey cutie, why don't you come party with me?" One of them asked giving Lucia a lecherous grin.

"No thanks." Hanon said pushing her way past the boys grabbing Lucia's wrist and pulling her along.

"Hey now," the same guy said putting his hand on Lucia's shoulder to stop her.

Lucia was just about to punch the lights out of this pervert when his hand disappeared from her shoulder with a yelp. Lucia turned to see that the guy was wincing in pain as Kaito had one of his arms held painfully behind his back.

"Hey, sorry! We didn't know they were with you!" One of the other boys said holding his hands up and backing up slowly. Kaito released the perverted guy's wrist and he stumbled away as quickly as he could.

Lucia blinked at her savior in startled wonderment. Had the boy she pegged as an egotistical playboy actually saved her?

"Nice outfit," Kaito told Lucia looking her up and down slowly. "I prefer less though." Kaito gave Lucia a smirk before running off, the announcer calling his name.

"Pervert!" Lucia steamed, embarrassed and angry. She was right all along!

The three girls went to a small café for a quick snack on the boardwalk, and Lucia couldn't help but look out at the sea. Her old home for most of her life, all sixteen years of it. Not for the first time since Gaito captured her Lucia couldn't help but wonder about her old kingdom. How were her people? Were they still looking for her even after three years? Had they tried to replace her with another even though she was still alive?

"Oh! Lucia-chan look! You can see Kaito-kun from here! Isn't he great? He's so handsome too." Hanon sighed dreamily as she watched the fiery haired youth sail across the waves.

Lucia had to admit the boy did have talent; and, a small blush came to her cheeks, he was very handsome.

The girls watched as Kaito surfed across the water doing skilled stunts and tricks. Just as Kaito was about to finish his wave his board shook and he fell into the water. The crowd all gasped as their town's best surfer was thrown from his board. From the point of view of the café the girls watched Kaito surface briefly before being pulled down by a dark shadow. After a few seconds the announcer called for a lifeguard, but before they could get to the water a sudden storm broke out over the spot that Kaito had been taken.

"Oh no, Kaito!" Hanon exclaimed. She and Rina shared a look and then Hanon turned to give Lucia a sheepish and nervous look. "We're going to go see if we can see him on the peer Lucia. We'll be back in a few minutes!"

With that Rina and Hanon rushed out of the café and headed for the surf. Lucia just sighed, she knew perfectly well what they were going to do. Lucia pulled her pendant from her pocket. Since Lucia no longer had her pearl she didn't feel the need to wear the pendant. And besides the pendant would have given away her identity before she was ready to show it. Feeling a sudden urge that she needed to save Kaito Lucia ran out of the café and dived into the violent tide, allowing herself to turn into a mermaid.

As soon as she entered the water Lucia knew that it was Izul who was attacking. Izul was the only one of the dark lovers that could turn the water around her into attacking dragon heads. Lucia watched as one of those dragons tried to attack Rina and Hanon who had by now found their way to her. As Lucia got closer there was a bright flash of light from the unconscious Kaito who was floating in front of Izul.

"A pearl!" Izul exclaimed before grinning wildly. Now it would be her turn to bring a mermaid to Gaito-sama and win his affection all for herself! Now she could show Gaito-sama that she, Izul, was more powerful then that wretched Lucia! Izul was getting so excited just thinking about the love she would share with Gaito-sama, until she happened to look to the left. No! There was that horrid mermaid princess now! Gaito-sama's words rang in Izul's head. _'For now stay away from Lucia, if you see her do not engage. Anyone who attacks Lucia and gives her cover away will be severely punished.'_ With a devastated scream Izul used the water to surround her and carry her away.

From their spot a few feet away Rina and Hanon blinked. They had just barely begun to sing. Typically it took most of their song before one of the dark lovers would begin to go crazy or leave. Rina and Hanon rushed to get Kaito to the surface, then once they were sure Kaito was out of the way of the water they went back in to see if they could find out what had happened to Izul.

From her hiding spot behind a large rock Lucia watched Rina and Hanon swim past her back into open water. Once she was sure it was safe Lucia went to check on Kaito and make sure he was alright.

"Kaito. Kaito! Open your eyes! Kaito!" Lucia didn't know why, but she was beginning to become desperate and fearful because the boy wouldn't open his eyes.

Lucia was sure of it now, Kaito was the boy who she had saved so many years ago. He had her pearl in a little vial around his neck.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed these two chapters! I felt so bad for not updating in ssooo long that I decided to post two chapters at once ^_^

Ja for now.


	6. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't.

I Dedicate this chapter to PurplerLightning12, your review made me so happy that someone was still reading my story

**Recap:** Lucia was sure of it now, Kaito was the boy who she had saved so many years ago. He had her pearl in a little vial around his neck.

**Chapter 6: **Reunion

Kaito slowly opened his eyes. He was confused, what had happened? The last thing he remembered was being pulled underwater by something, then everything went black.

The first thing that Kaito noticed was that it was bright. Holy hell it was bright! As Kaito's vision began to clear he came to the realization that there was someone leaning over him. Only after that realization did Kaito understand why he had woken up, there was someone crying out his name.

"Kaito! Thank goodness you're awake!" Lucia was so relieved. She was beginning to fear that Kaito was seriously injured.

Kaito blinked up at the blonde leaning over him. Why did she look so familiar? He recognized that voice too. At first he thought it was Lucia, but when he saw the girl clearly he thought that she couldn't have been Lucia. With a jolt Kaito realized that the girl sitting in front of him was a mermaid. Then he knew why this girl looked familiar, she was that little mermaid that saved his life ten years ago.

Kaito sat up quickly and smiled at the mermaid that was sitting in front of him. "You're that mermaid from before aren't you? The one that saved me from the tidal wave."

Lucia nodded, tears of relief flooding from her eyes. God, how long had it been since she last cried? She was a crybaby when she was younger, crying over the silliest little things. But after understanding that Gaito enjoyed seeing her cry she vowed to never cry in front of him again.

"You were crying then too." Kaito said softly giving the mermaid a gentle smile. When she didn't respond Kaito noticed that she was staring at something on his chest. Looking down Kaito realized what she was looking at, the pearl she had given him the first and last time they saw one another.

"You still have that old thing?" Lucia laughed shakily while wiping her eyes. She knew she had been caught staring, but damnit she couldn't help it! That was her pearl, without it she sang horribly and would have been practically defenseless if it were not for Gaito forcing her to learn to fight. If she had her pearl back then maybe…

"I never go anywhere without it. It's my lucky charm!" Kaito told the mermaid with a proud smirk, but it quickly disappeared. His lucky charm was actually _her_ pearl and he knew he had to give it back now. With a sigh Kaito took the vial from around his neck and opened it. Tilting the vial he let the pearl drop onto his open palm. "Here," Kaito softly said holding out is hand and the pearl to the mermaid, "this belongs to you."

"Oh no," Lucia said shaking her head, "I gave it to you." She had lived so long and went through so much without the comfort of her pearl it seemed strange to have it again. Besides who knew what Gaito would do if he learned she was in possession of her pearl again, take it away most likely. She would really never see the pink pearl again if Gaito took it away.

"And I am giving it back to you." Kaito urged, holding his hand out to the mermaid again. "I'll tell you what; I'll let you hold onto the pearl for me if you promise we'll see each other again."

Lucia couldn't help but to laugh at Kaito's words and the cheeky smile he was giving her. For some reason the idea of seeing Kaito again as a mermaid was exciting, and she wanted it to happen. "Alright, deal." Lucia gave the boy a smile of her own, a real genuine smile. It felt completely weird; she hadn't smiled for real in so long. Holding out her hand for Kaito to give her the pearl, Lucia couldn't help the gasp that slipped when she felt a tingle on her palm where Kaito's fingertips had slid across. _It was just getting the pearl back, there is still magic in it after all. That tingle was just the magic returning to me after so long…yea that's it._

Realizing that Kaito was now the one staring at her Lucia quickly thanked him for the pearl. "I have to go now, but we will see each other again."

"Of course we will dummy, otherwise I wouldn't have given you the pearl!" Kaito gave the mermaid his famous cocky smirk.

Lucia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead giving a weak laugh while scratching the back of her head. With one last thanks Lucia returned to the ocean, intent on finding a solitary place to change back and get out before Hanon and Rina came back.

Kaito collapsed onto his back in the sand as soon as the mermaid was out of sight. So she had come back and found him again after nearly ten years. Kaito couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face. She had really grown into a sexy mermaid.

**A.N.** OMG! It's been almost a year! T.T I am so sorry! I got caught up in life and returning to college and completely forgot about this story! I was cleaning up all the files on my computer and found half of this chapter lost in my school files. I guess it was trying to tell me the story was here and feeling lost. So sorry! I have reread my story, horrible mistakes and all, and am back in the groove! I will not let my laziness get the best of me!

I will be posting a new story for all you Naruto lovers out there! The pairing will be SakuraxKakaishi with some minor TsunadexJiraiya, KakaishixRin, RinxObito, and a one-sided SakuraxSasuke. But I won't post my new story until I post the next chapter to this story!


	7. Festival

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot is mine, sadly.

**A.N.** Happy Valentine's Day! Grr stupid FF won't let me do hearts.

To XxXx: Aww! Thank you! I am so happy you are still interested!

To djshwqnjxhxh: Thanks for the interest! It makes me so happy! You'll just have to wait to find out ;)

To RUHLSAR000: Thank you for staying with me! I am so sorry it seemed like this story was abondoned! It was for a little while T.T I haven't had a chance to read your story yet but I will, I promise!

And to all my past reviewers and readers who do not review: Thanks for the interest! Just you looking at my story makes me happy! I love you all!

I have officially written out my plot line! Yay :). I always knew where I wanted this story to go, but now it's all written out and my only excuse for not updating will be my laziness in actually writing out the chapters, then typing them ^_^;. I say there are about 16 more chapters in this story. That's my basic break down, but there might be more, might be less. It all depends on where I want to break up the chapters. I'll try to write out the next chapters after I post one. I'll try…no promises…

**Recap:**

Kaito couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face. She had really grown into a sexy mermaid.

**Chapter 7:** Spring Festival

It had been a week since Lucia first came to Japan and already she had gained the blind trust of one of the two mermaid princesses she was sent to capture. Rina, on the other hand, was still refusing to cooperate and trust Lucia. Lucia was beginning to fear that she would be forced to reveal her identity as the pink pearl princess before she was ready to lead them to Gaito.

Kaito had continued to be his cocky everyone-loves-me self. For some reason Lucia couldn't help but to find this slightly endearing, completely annoying, but charming as well. She was used to cocky men, she truly thought that no one could be as self-assured as Gaito, especially when the 'dark lovers' were gushing all over him. Kaito was trying his best to beat him though.

The sound of the final bell pulled Lucia from her thoughts, school was now over. With a happy sigh Lucia stood to put her things back in her bag. As she was putting her supplies in her bag Lucia was not surprised to see Kaito approaching her desk from the corner of her eye.

"So I'll see you tonight at the festival right?" Kaito asked with his customary smirk.

"Festival?" Lucia was completely confused. She hadn't heard of any upcoming festival.

"Yea, the Spring Festival starts today. I'll be there and I'll be waiting for you at the fountain, 'kay? See ya there."

Lucia couldn't help but blink at Kaito's retreating back. Was she just asked on a date or told she was going on one?

"Oh my God! You are so lucky Lucia! He just asked you on a date!" Hanon had come running up the moment Kaito was out of sight.

"He did? Are you sure?" Lucia asked with a sweat drop.

"Lucia!" Hanon laughed. She promptly began listing off all that she would have to do to Lucia before her date. Rina couldn't help the slight twitch of her upper lip at the blue haired girl's antics.

* * *

Lucia officially felt like a dress up doll. The moment that Hanon had gotten Lucia home she insisted that Lucia play model. Lucia had been forced to change into every outfit that Hanon could think of and show it off. It was oddly fun…at first. After about the fiftieth outfit Hanon had finally settled on a simple orange reaching V-neck top with a long sleeved U-neck white shirt underneath, a denim mini skirt, and Lucia's favorite red lace-up knee-high boots. The outfit was comfortable and showed off her body quite nicely.

Staying just long enough to make sure that Lucia was at the right fountain Rina and Hanon promptly abandoned Lucia. After a few minutes of waiting Lucia decided to just walk the festival on her own, maybe look for Hanon or better yet try and get Rina's trust. Just as she was about to set off to do just this Lucia heard someone call out her name. Turning Lucia was strangely surprised at the sight that greeted her. It was Kaito and he had two, TWO, women hanging off of his arms. Lucia was livid, first he has the audacity to tell her she would meet him at the festival not ask her to, then she had to play dress up for hours, and now he showed up with two other girls in slutty outfits hanging on him and shooting her dirty looks.

"This is your date?" The dark haired woman on Kaito's left arm snorted. She then turned to Kaito with a pout, "she's a little girl!"

"We are the same age." Lucia said annoyed, her eye twitching. "So I guess that makes you a pedophile." The look that came over the woman's face made it hard for Lucia to keep a straight face. It seemed the woman was trying to scowl, glare, and pout all at the same time, but she only succeeded in scrunching her face up in an ugly way.

"Come on Kaito! Let's go to this cool new shop." The light haired woman on Kaito's right arm huffed. She was giving Lucia a nasty glare that twisted up her face and made her look like a pug.

"Whatever. Have fun with your pedophiles Kaito." Luchia called out loudly as she walked away. She didn't even bother to try and hide the smirk on her face as she noticed some people looking at Kaito and the women with horrified and disgusted looks.

Hanon, who was standing near a shop a few feet away, saw the whole thing and was quite angry with Kaito. She decided to go over there and give him a piece of her mind, how dare he do that to Lucia! After taking only a few steps toward the trio Hanon ran head first into someone. Hanon looked up with a quick apology, intent on catching Kaito before he disappeared. The apology died on her tongue the moment she saw who she had bumped into. "Tarō-chan," Hanon sighed dreamily.

"Oh, hello Hōshō-san, are you alright?" Tarō asked concerned. He was forced to grab her when they bumped into one another to catch her so she would not fall.

"Oh yes Tarō-chan, thank you." Hanon said her voice and eyes dreamy.

"Would you like this little guy?" Tarō asked giving Hanon a smile. He held out to her an angel fish in a plastic bag. "I was forced to take him, but I'm afraid I won't be able to take care of him."

"Oh! Yes Tarō-chan, thank you!" Hanon gushed taking the angel fish with a blush. Her Tarō-chan had just given her a present! Hanon was on cloud nine, not even the dark lovers could ruin this night!

"Thank you Hōshō-san. Don't stay out too late now!" Tarō called to Hanon as he walked away.

Hanon was still standing in the same spot when Lucia found her. Lucia had been so caught up in ditching Kaito that she had accidentally went further into the festival instead of back to the hotel. Lucia sweat dropped when she saw the faraway dreamy look on Hanon's face.

"Uh Hanon? Are you…" Lucia's concern was swiftly cut off when she saw what Hanon had clutched tightly to her chest.

"Where did you get that fish?" Luchia held back her wince, her tone was harder than she meant it to be. But she recognized that little demonic fish the moment her eyes landed on it and the feeling of hate was mutual. It was one of the fish that Eriru used to spy on others. As if to prove the point the fish's eyes flashed red and it bared its surprisingly sharp teeth at her. Sneering back at the fish in warning Lucia turned back to Hanon. At seeing Hanon's remaining vacant stare Lucia began to wave her hand in front of Hanon's face.

"Huh? What?" Hanon asked blinking out of her Tarō-chan induced trance.

"The fish?"

"Oh!" Hanon gushed with a huge smile on her face. "Tarō-chan gave him to me! Isn't he so adorable? I'm going to go home right now and put him in my aquarium!"

"Ah! Wait!" Luchia called, but it was too late Hanon was already gone.

Sighing and shaking her head Lucia was about to head back to the hotel herself when she was once again stopped by someone calling out her name. Lucia's anger instantly returned it was Kaito again; she was surprised to see him truly alone this time. What surprised Lucia even more was the fact that Kaito was doubled over panting. Had he been running to catch up to her?

"Finally found you." Kaito said with a relieved smile.

Lucia's eye began twitch. If he expected that to make her happy he was dead wrong. "Why don't you go have fun with your other girls?" Lucia would much rather just have the boy leave her alone, she had more important things to do.

Hearing this Kaito's eyebrows furrowed and he gave Lucia an annoyed look. "Because I'm on a date with you." What was with this girl? She wasn't falling for any of his charm. Girl's would swoon just at the sight of his smile, yet this one seemed to be annoyed by it. _I like a good challenge though._

The thought of being on a date, even if it was with Kaito, made Lucia blush and made her heart race. Living with Gaito Lucia had never been on a date, heck she rarely ever talked to any guy other than Gaito. "Alright, what do you want to do?"

Lucia's heart skipped a beat at the smile that Kaito gave her. "Come on, I'll show you this outlet that only us surfers know about." Finally! She was beginning to open up and relax around him. Gaito swelled with pride at the declaration and realization and grabbed Lucia's hand to tug her along.

_If he even thinks about trying anything I won't think twice about kicking him where it'll hurt most_.

* * *

The outlet was one of the most beautiful things Lucia had ever seen, and she had traveled the world's oceans and has seen many beautiful things. The soft sand beach was completely secluded, surrounded on all sides by a tall rock wall which they had to climb over. The water was calm and glass smooth reflecting the full moon. The light of the moon was caught by the shell shards on the sand and rock making the whole outlet shine and shimmer like it was straight out of a fantasy world.

"Oh wow," Lucia breathed. "It's gorgeous."

"See? I told you it was beautiful." Kaito gave Lucia his cheeky grin. He wasn't looking at the outlet though. For some reason he only wanted to watch the girl at his side. Seeing her eyes light up with delight sent warmth rushing through Kaito's body.

"Oh yea?" Lucia asked turning to Kaito with one eyebrow raised. "When exactly did you say that?"

Kaito laughed and leaned down at the water's edge to splash water at Lucia. Laughing Lucia dodged and leaned down to splash him back when suddenly they heard someone scream.

"What was that?" Kaito asked looking around worried.

"It sounded like it came from the festival!" Lucia lied. She knew where the scream came from, and more importantly she knew who the scream came from. Lucia heard that scream almost every day; it was Eriru in her "demented" personality. She was somewhere out in the ocean and it seemed like she didn't get what she wanted, or else she just got her butt whooped.

"Stay here, I'll be right back!" Kaito called to Lucia as he scrambled over the rocks back toward the festival.

Lucia snorted when he was gone. "Yea, stay here, in a secluded spot with no one around, only the rocks or ocean as escape routes, and as far as you know a murderer going around killing women alone on the beach. Very smart."

Lucia left the outlet intent on finding out just why Eriru had screamed. Eriru screamed for a lot of reasons, when one of the other dark lovers teased her, when Gaito was angry with her or ignoring her, when she could not get a rise out of Lucia, even when a dolphin had accidentally bumped into her while playing a game, the list seemed endless. Making her way across the beach Lucia noticed something moving along the shore. Quickly ducking behind a lifeguard tower Lucia watched from the shadows as Rina and Hanon came out of the water.

Apparently Hanon never had a chance to go home since she still had the angel fish in its plastic bag. They must have found and fought with Eriru. _That explains the scream. Eriru must have been defeated by these two, and run off screaming. How pathetic._

Making a quick choice Lucia decided to see how far their trust in her went. Of course she knew they wouldn't reveal they were mermaids, if she were human they would turn into sea foam if the confessed their secret. She just wanted to see if they would blatantly lie to her, if they lied to her then they clearly don't trust her. Not enough to follow her to Gaito's castle or a place where they can be ambushed anyway.

"Did you guys hear that? Someone screamed and it sounded like it came from over here!"

Lucia didn't miss the look Hanon and Rina shared or the way Rina watched her suspiciously. Hanon turned to Lucia with a nervous and slightly guilty smile, "We didn't hear anything. Are you sure it didn't come from the festival?"

"It must have…" Lucia decided that these mermaids were going to be tough. She would have to reveal her true identity to earn their full trust.

* * *

**A.N.** For those who don't know a reaching V-neck is a shirt where the end of the V-neck goes all the way down to the belly button, or close to it. So basically she was wearing the same outfit as the anime.

Next chapter Lucia reveals her true identity! There will be tears and some favorite characters will show up like Hippo and Nanami! Yay :)

Ja ne for now


End file.
